1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to medical appliances and more specifically to a belt for use on patients that have had a gastrostomy surgical procedure performed on them.
2. Background of the Invention
The art abounds with many surgical drains, belts and appliances in order to make a patient more comfortable after having undergone a surgical procedure of one type or the other. In particular, many appliances have been designed for use on patients having gone through an ostomy procedure such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,533,355 issued to Marjorie A. Fair on Aug. 6, 1985 relating to a loose-fitting garment generally in the shape of loose-fitting shorts or panties. Another belt device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,773,048 issued to Alexander J. Kirkliauskas on Nov. 20, 1973 which relates to a medical appliance or belt disposed at a particular position on the body and includes a panel of absorbent, non-allergic material and an opening for receiving a medical appliance. This device has been specifically designed for use on patients who have had this type of surgery performed thereon.
Many of the types of devices and appliances are available for use on patients that require some means for capturing excretions or other bodily fluids that exit the body, via a stoma. However, there is little if any devices made available for use on patients having had a gastrostomy procedure performed thereon where the entrance of feeding materials into the stomach is of primary concern and excretions exiting therefrom are minimal or non-existent.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an inexpensive, reuseable belt, comfortable for a patient to wear and does not provide any obtrusive portions which can be detectable when worn together with conventional outer garments.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a readily adjustable belt for use on patients having had a gastrostomy surgical procedure performed thereon wherein the outwardly extending tubular member through which food is presented may be maintained in a generally clean atmosphere (pocket) which may include medicaments to prevent the growth of bacteria and/or neutralize any odors occurring from small drippings that may occur.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an easily changeable belt for use on patients having had a gastrostomy procedure performed thereon which may be washed many times and is reuseable.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an inexpensive disposable gastrostomy belt which is comfortable to wear.
It is still yet another object of the present invention to provide a belt that may be utilized long after the gastrostomy wound is completely healed.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide an inexpensive disposable belt which may be reused or disposed of and may be readily exchanged by a person having had a gastrostomy procedure performed thereon.
Further objects and advantages of the instant invention will come to mind by those knowledgeable in the art having seen the disclosure.